


Only one way to find out

by Cheburashka23



Category: Dix pour cent | Call My Agent! (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheburashka23/pseuds/Cheburashka23
Summary: The story of Andrea and Colette has captivated me. However, the way the show filmed there are big gaps in their story, so I tried to fill at least one.P.S.  I have never written anything outside necessary school assignments, so please do not expect much 😊.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 5





	Only one way to find out

Colette was walking down on a busy street, occasionally bumping onto a random person, automatically she would mumble an apology, consumed by her thoughts she did not even know where she was going.  
It has been hours since she ran out of the ASK. What was she thinking?! What was she doing kissing that woman?! How irresponsible of her! How reckless! That woman is dangerous. “You know it!”, she tells herself, but…. Yes, there it is, a “but”. Enormous, giant hulk of a “but”, that she was struggling with since the first day of her assignment in ASK. The woman is dangerous, and obviously a heartbreaker, but how vulnerable she looked today on the roof. How piercing her eyes were, begging for a response from me. No – a womanizer and a heartbreaker is not the whole story of Andrea Martel.  
Everything I know about Andrea is still not enough to chase away that captivating feeling of desire. The constant craving of that woman is exhausting and intoxicating at the same time. What am I going to do? Will I walk into the agency floor tomorrow like nothing ever happened? I probably can, but do I really want to? Is it really nothing – that kiss? That kiss that shattered the ground, that destroyed every defense system I have ever built. The kiss that I know I will never forget. Do I actually want it to be nothing?  
Colette looked at her watch - 7 pm. The street was noticeably quieting down. Where is she anyway? Of course, she knows this street, she knows this building. She was just here just a day ago, in Andrea’s apartment, fending off another seduction attack.  
“Well, what are you going to do, Madam Brancillon”, she asked herself. Will it be stupid to knock on Andrea’s door… and then what? For all, I know she may not even be alone. But wouldn’t that be for the better? If Andrea is not alone, and busy charming another woman, then the decision will be easy. 

There it is. A light knock on the door. There is still time to walk away. Too late, the door opens.  
“Hello” is all Colette can manage. A pair of green eyes look at Collette with a slight confusion, but in the next moment, a realization intervenes. Without any words spoken Andrea reaches out, grabs Colette’s hand pulling her to her. Collette feels the door shut behind her, she is pressed between the door and Andrea. She catches her breath when she looks into Andreas piercing green eyes. All Andrea is waiting for is any sign of permission. She does not have to wait for long, Colette’s lips came close to hers, with one swift but a firm movement of her lips, Andrea erases any residue of hesitation from Colette’s mind.  
“So be it”, the last thing Collette manages to think, before starting to remove Andrea’s clothes.


End file.
